


where the heart is.

by mune_ga_hachikire_sude



Series: EC family fluff [2]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, [sobbing] let this family be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mune_ga_hachikire_sude/pseuds/mune_ga_hachikire_sude
Summary: compilation of one-shots about the Avadonia family, whether it be an alternate universe, fluff, angst, literally anything goes.1. the head maid of the lucifenian palace and the captain of the royal guard becomes an item, and decide their children should have a play date.
Relationships: Leonhart Avadonia/Mariam Phutapie
Series: EC family fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596070
Kudos: 16





	where the heart is.

**Author's Note:**

> [holding the avadonia family + marihart} I just think this family and ship is Neat.

The Lucifenian Palace Head Maid and the Captain of the Royal Guard gets together, much to simultaneously everyone, and no one’s surprise.

On one hand, everyone in the palace knows of the always strict and straight-faced Lady Mariam’s little crush on the funny and painfully oblivious Sir Leonhart, and while secretly they rooted for her, they also had an inkling that the red armoured-bachelor had his eyes on someone else; someone he could never have, even if that person’s beloved is gone.

It's sort of like a plot for one of those cheesy romance novels the palace maids would get their hands on, but it was happening, right here, right now. The thrill of “will they, won’t they,” left the maids squealing in anticipation as they gossiped in the servants’ quarters during their breaks. Sometimes Lady Mariam would come in and scold them for being too loud, and most times she’s pretends she never heard them and their gossip, to save herself the embarrassment.

But there’s no pretending now. Mariam and Leonhart tried to not make their relationship obvious; at least, not at work, and it wasn’t like either of them were very fond of PDA (whatever  _ that  _ meant. the youth and their slang these days,  _ sigh _ .)  They made sure few people knew. Their close friend, comrade, and wingwoman Elluka for one, the Queen, her highness and their friend Anne is another, along with other close, trusted friends was let in on the secret, but other than that, not one soul.

But someone let it slip, and like a vicious wildfire, it spread. In the palace, and outside of it. There is nothing much they could do about it and simply accepted it. 

They suppose it was a good thing, being more open about their relationship in public. Standing and sitting close to one another, closer than they used to; a brush of the hand, and one hand gathering the courage to hold the other’s; an embrace, tender and intimate, lingering for a few seconds more, just to enjoy each other’s close presence.

Elluka would fake gag, or yell at them to get a room whenever they showed even a hint of affection to one another. But each time, she’s smiling. Sometimes it’s subtle, a little quirk on the corner of the sorceress’ lip, other times, it’s a grin. Regardless, they’ve both known this capricious sorceress long enough for them to know it’s merely her way of showing appreciation for her friends. 

And that appreciation is gladly returned.

One day, when they’ve decided they’ve been together for long enough to start incorporating their personal lives together, they decide to introduce their children to one another, have them play together so they could be friends, and perhaps one day, happily call one another step-siblings.

“Please don’t be shy,” Mariam assures her daughter, Ney. Hand in hand, they walk through town, to the Avadonia residence, the girl reckons. “Germaine and Allen are nice children, they would be happy to play with you.”

Meekly, the blonde girl nods. Ever since Mariam adopted her, Ney had always been a shy girl, perhaps a bit loose lipped at times when she does come out of her shell from time to time.

(she had a sneaking suspicion that her daughter was the one who blabbered about her and Leonhart, but what happened, happened. And she would never hold it against the girl.)

She hopes a little playdate would help Ney pop out of her bubble, even just a little bit. Leonhart’s daughter Germaine has a talent of making friends easily due to her easygoing and energetic personality, and his son Allen is a clever and empathetic boy, albeit a bit closed off at the moment due to his...previous situation. 

When they arrive, three people are standing just outside the small and simple home: a man, Leonhart, smiles once he sees his partner with her daughter. A young girl and boy around her age look up from the dirt they’ve been drawing on out of boredom.

"Let's go play," insists the man's daughter after approaching Ney, the girl in the red dress—Germaine was her name. An energetic girl with her toothy grin. Cuts and bruises and bandages littered her face and limbs from her constant roughhousing with the neighborhood hooligans, much to her father’s chagrin.

The boy behind her shrugs. He was the opposite of the girl, a quiet–almost brooding child, his straight face showing no sign of warmth or welcoming for the girl, though no one can really blame him. It took him a while to be comfortable with his new father and older sister, of course he wouldn’t immediately open up to a girl he had just met.

His name is Allen.

Ney blinked.

A young girl in crimson, her short chestnut locks looking almost a reddish hue under the twilight. 

(...Lady--?)

and a boy, his eyes a bright blue and the color of his hair matching her own.

(...almost like he was her dimwitted–)

In a flash, she felt being in another place, in another time. In a fancy mansion, the brunette girl in red was in a prettier and fancier dress, her chubby cheeks showing a gentle smile. Next to her, a blond boy in a butler’s outfit, whose face seemed to mirror her own. His smile was goofy and he was foolishly trying to balance some dishes together.

And, for a moment, she’s never felt more at home.

"Hey," A snap of a finger pulls Ney out of her thoughts. It was Lad- Germaine, who had walked up to the girl after a few moments of silence. "So, ya wanna play or not?"

Who are those people?

Why is she seemingly so...attached to them?

Why do they look so...similar to these children?

She’s never met these children before.

Yet..she feels nostalgic.

As if she’s been here before.

Just the three of them, together. Broken children, putting back jagged shards of themselves, one by one, one piece after another.

And if they’re not put back together...well, that’s fine, too.

At least they have each other.

In another life, maybe.

(a silly thought, even she knew.)

Putting on her facade, she meekly looks back at her mother for assurance. Mariam senses her daughter's gaze, and with a motherly smile, she nods.

Germaine grins, and grabs the girl’s wrist as she ran off to play. Very reminiscent of when Allen came home for the first time, and the Avadonia daughter spent the whole day going around town dragging her new brother around, exhausting the boy by the end of the day.

(looking back at it, Allen did not mind one bit.)

A quirk appears on the edge of the boy’s lips, amused, Allen decides to run after them, making sure Germaine doesn’t overwhelm their new friend, and, well, possibly, sister.

“Be careful,” Leonhart calls out after the children. Each time the children would go out and play, Leonhart reminds them to be careful, and each time, Germaine doesn’t listen.

Running through town with these two children, getting into all kinds of trouble and having  _ fun _ \--

Ney never really expected to enjoy it  _ this  _ much.

Oh, for these stupid, innocent times to last forever--

\--isn’t possible.

She may as well enjoy it while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> look i have far too many aus i daydream about but not enough time, energy, nor talent to write about it so these crappy oneshots are what i have to offer yes


End file.
